User blog:Steedsy/infamous 2 misc information
Hi to anyone who follows my blog im writing to let you all now on my rotine search of the internet i have found several misc peices of information about infamous 2 and i felt i should add there links to allow out people to examine them and come to there on conclusions on the information as some pieces of information may not be accurate enough for me to go and change pages on this wiki Below is the list of information i find intressting but not 100% sure about. *Photos from the only person to have obained (legal or otherwise) a retail edition of infamous 2. 2 weeks before its realese http://s1196.photobucket.com/albums/aa406/MarioScala93/ *-All the content in these editions has been confirmed by Brian Fleming (inFamous 2 producer) himself. -Please also remember that it is a decision by each individual territory/country to decide which editions are available locally! STANDARD EDTION The standard edition is available in all countries and has no DLC extras included. In the US this edition will come with an early access to the Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Multiplayer Beta, but is still unclear whether all copies will get this bonus or just some lucky ones. SPECIAL EDITION This edition is available exclusively for the European territories. The Special Edition will have a HD 3D lenticular cover and will come with this DLC content: -Electrocution Grenade exclusive power that can be obtained only trough DLC. -Original Cole skin: play wearing Cole original jacket from inFAMOUS 1. -Reaper Skin: Play as a Reaper from the original Infamous. -Golden Amp: skin for Cole new melee weapon. -Sly's Cane: skin for Cole new melee weapon. -Caveman Club: skin for Cole new melee weapon. -Samurai Sword: skin for Cole new melee weapon. All the content in the Special Edition will be available to you independently if you have pre-ordered the game or not. -Reminder: It was not specified but probably this editions will come in a limited number, so hurry up if you want to get your hands on one! HERO EDITION The hero Edition is available worldwide; the EU edition is still supposed to come with the Special Edition HD 3D lenticular cover but sadly (as seen in the "InFamous 2 Hero Edition Unboxing" form the PS.Blog US) the US version won't feature the lenticular cover at all. inFamous 2 Hero Edition DLC content is: -Lightning Hook exclusive power that can be obtained only trough DLC. -Electrocution Grenade exclusive power that can be obtained only trough DLC. -Original Cole skin: play wearing Cole original jacket from inFAMOUS 1 (this skin is only for European Hero Edition) -Kessler skin: Play as Cole's nemesis, from inFamous 1. -Reaper Skin: Play as a Reaper from the original Infamous. -Golden Amp: skin for Cole new melee weapon. -Sly's Cane: skin for Cole new melee weapon. -Caveman Club: skin for Cole new melee weapon. -Samurai Sword: skin for Cole new melee weapon. -Digital Soundtrack: Featuring all the original tracks from inFamous 2 to download. Also the HERO EDITON will come with this content: -8.5" Cole MacGrath figurine: Created exclusively for the Hero Edition by the legendary DC Comics. -Sling bag: Your very own replica Sling Bag as worn by Cole in inFamous 2 -inFamous comic: A special edition comic from DC Comics -In the US this edition will come with an early access to the Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Multiplayer Beta, but is still unclear whether all copies will get this bonus or just some lucky ones. All the content in the Hero Edition will be available to you independently if you have pre-ordered the game or not. -Reminder: it was not specified but probably this editions will come in a limited number, so hurry up if you want to get your hands on one! PRE-ORDER DLC Sony said that by pre-ordering inFAMOUS 2 in any edition, anywhere in the world, players will get (all together) this DLC contents: -Reaper Skin: Play as a Reaper from the original Infamous. -Sly's Cane: skin for Cole new melee weapon. -Caveman Club: skin for Cole new melee weapon. -Samurai Sword: skin for Cole new melee weapon. UPDATE: These pre-orders were announced 19 May 2011 so they might not appear from your retailers yet...please just wait a bit more because there is still hope. Many retailers in the EU are also offering an access code for Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Multiplayer Beta Some retailers are offering codes for either a power or a skin. Some retailers are offering also a code to download the official soundtrack. Also there are many different pre-order DLC available from each retailer but I won't be posting them here because there are too many, so check the retailers in your country to see what they are offering. -Reminders: Some retailers might have a limited number of codes; Retailers usually give the extras for any pre-order made before the day of release but just in case be sure to check your retailer to see if the pre-order promotion expires earlier! *Skins will not be combineable ( eg kessler skin with golden amp) as it causes the game to glitch *No skin will have a karmaic variation. *Skins will appear in non comic cutscenes if you are wearing them before the scene starts and will see the character model talk and act as cole does duing thoses scenes ( eyes will move, lips will sync with spoken words, facial expresions). *Skins do not add new moves powers or ablities they are purely cosmetic. I will update and edit this as further information is released all though i make a point of avoiding all spoliers. If you gave any quesions feel free to ask but I can not promise i can answer them. All information found is either from sucker punchs web page or articles non of this is speculation. Also for any spelling mistakes i apologise in advance i have low level Dyslexia so if u find any spelling or gramaticle mistake please do not make a big deal of it just show me my mistake and i will correct it as soon as i can. Steedsy 04:59, May 29, 2011 (UTC)steedsy (update) The fully infamous black lightning from infamous 1 after activiating the ray sphere a second time is confirmed to NOT be returning in infamous 2. The horizontial induction grind spots scene in the E3 2010 gameplay footage have most likly been cut as non are seen in recent gameplay footage and non can be found in the beta as well. Steedsy 04:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts